In the unexamined laid-open patent application DE 41 42 416 A1, a window made of bulletproof glass for use in a motor vehicle is described. The bulletproof window is graded at its faces or, respectively, marginal areas for reasons of adjustment of the bulletproof window to the frame of the motor vehicle. In the area of the grading, the bulletproof glass window is equipped with a bulletproof element, which is made from sheet metal, for example, as metal insert, with the help of which the penetration of a bullet that hits in the area of the graded faces at an angle, for example, into the interior of the motor vehicle is prevented.
In the manufacture of the known bulletproof glass window, the steel sheet is glued on the face surfaces of the bulletproof window. It has now turned out that this glued joint between steel sheet and glass does not meet the high quality requirements made regarding stability and permanency. This is in particular due to the different, thermal extensions of glass on the one hand and steel on the other hand. If one takes into consideration that, in automobile production, temperatures range from about -20.degree. Celsius to +80.degree. Celsius, high tensions act on the layer of glue or, respectively, the glued joint due to the thermal extension of glass and steel, which tensions the known glued layer does not resist permanently; it can rather happen that the steel sheet even separates from the glass surface.